


Cherry Blossom Warriors

by devilinthedetails



Category: PIERCE Tamora - Works, Tortall - Tamora Pierce
Genre: Cherry Blossoms, Cultural Differences, Design, F/M, Gen, Politics, aftermath of war, commemoration, honoring the dead, interracial couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 02:08:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16254509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devilinthedetails/pseuds/devilinthedetails
Summary: Roald and Shinko commemorate the Scanran War dead.





	Cherry Blossom Warriors

Cherry Blossom Warriors

“I was thinking that we could have the path up to the plaque commemorating the war dead lined in cherry blossoms.” Shinko’s finger swept over the ink outline of the park honoring those who had fallen in Tortall’s service during the Scanran war (which had persisted, contrary to Shinko’s hopes and prayers, long after Roald had returned to her) that she had drawn with the help of her favorite gardener. When the war had ended, Roald in his quiet way had assumed the responsibility for building the park in Corus that would be dedicated to the Scanran war dead. While Roald managed the project’s finances and secured its support among the nobility, Shinko focused on the details of its design. They were, Shinko thought, a perfect team, working in seamless harmony despite the fact they often operated in separate spheres. 

“Cherry blossoms are beautiful in bloom”–Roald’s tone was the gently diplomatic one in which he offered all his disagreements–“but they are frail and only in blossom for a short time. Perhaps trees that are sturdier and bloom longer would be more appropriate for a monument to our fallen warriors.”

“Cherry blossoms have long been a symbol of the emperor’s warriors in the Yamani Islands.” Shinko kept her voice calm and soft as a breeze swaying through cherry blossoms because a proper Yamani lady was always graceful and never strident in her arguments. Besides Shinko had noticed that anyone’s attempts to domineer her husband were met with a polite refusal to budge that would have made a donkey envious of his obstinance. “Like a cherry blossom, a warrior reaches a brief peak of brilliance, and then fades and falls.” 

Roald was silent, contemplating this with a furrowed forehead as he stared down at the drawing on the desk of her solar. At last, the knots untied in his forehead as he said, “The symbolism would be poignant especially if a plaque explaining it were written.” 

“I will see that such a plaque is written.” Shinko inclined her head, acceding as ever to the fact that what would have been left unsaid and implied through rich imagery in the Yamani Islands was boldly stated in proclamations devoid of subtlety and nuance in the Eastern Lands. 

“The park will be breathtakingly beautiful with you designing it, my dear.” As if sensing that she was more accepting than satisfied, Roald took her fingers between his own and lifted them to his lips for a tender kiss. 

“With your guidance, it will only become more beautiful by Tortallan standards.” Shinko twinkled her eyes at him so he would understand that she wasn’t offended by his suggestions even if Tortallan ideas of art and beauty often made her feel adrift in a confusing, turbulent ocean.


End file.
